Chaos Theatre
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: CROSSOVER HETALIA/HARRY POTTER. Saatnya para nations untuk turun tangan menggagalkan rencana jahat sang Dark Lord. Dengan terlibatnya seorang werewolf bersurai cokelat, akankah mereka berhasil? Rated T for shonen-ai. Various pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hello! Lama saya gak keliatan ya, di list cerita? Ahahaha. Maklum, lagi ngurusin kembali simpenan-simpenan saya di Harry Potter. Lagian Remuuuss~ kenapa kamu unyu maksimal begini, siiihh~ #usepusep DAN KENAPA KAMU GAK BENERAN DIPERANIN EWAN MCGREGOR AJA, HAH? HAH? HAAAAHH! SIAPA ITU YANG BIKIN JADWAL STAR WARS SAMA HARRY POTTER BISA BENTROK? SIAPA! SINI GUE ADEPIN! #emosijiwa

Ehem.

Dan berhubung saya lagi suka dengan dua fandom ini—Hetalia dan Harry Potter—maka, saya memutuskan untuk membuat **crossover! **Salahkan **skadihelias **dan pembicaraan ngaco di twitter kita berdua menghasilkan karya super abal 2011 kali ini. Dan chapter pertama ini saya posting di Hetalia dulu, karena karakter Harry Potter masih belom ada dan ini murni masih karakter Hetalia buat prolognya. Nah, baru di chapter berikutnya saya pindah ke sub bagian **crossover. **

**Disclaimer : **Karakter Hetalia adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya, sementara Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan say—JK Rowling. Di sini karakter Hetalia kadang pake nama negara, kadang pake nama manusianya. Dan dunia Harry Potter-nya adalah **Marauders-era**! Woo-hoo!

**Warning : **Humor dipaksakan. Maklum, udah lama saya gak bikin cerita humor. Kenapaaa akhir-akhir ini tarikan saya kalo gak bikin cerita kriminal-mafia-tembak-tembakan, bikinnya gore atau angst? Hedeeeehh. Semoga insting humor saya udah gak karatan dan gak jayus. Amin! Dan tentunya **SLASH! **Gak tau slash? **Shonen-ai. **No yaoi buat kali ini; saya masih inget rating. Hohohohoo. Pairing? Buat yang kenal saya, pasti udah bisa nebak siapa aja pairingnya. Hohohohoho! #plak

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berlari secepat mungkin melewati sebuah koridor yang sepi dan membosankan dengan warna putih di dinding serta biru tua di karpet yang ia pijak. Sekelebat sinar matahari yang cerah kadang menyinari koridor tersebut dari jendela-jendela besar tak bertirai dari sebelah kanan pemuda tersebut, menyinari rambut hitam ikalnya yang berantakan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal sambil kadang melontarkan kata 'maaf' ketika menabrak orang lain ataupun 'permisi' saat menghindar kerumunan orang.<p>

Kakinya baru berhenti—dipaksa berhenti, sampai membuatnya nyaris terjungkal—saat mata abu-abunya melihat sekilas sebuah _double-doors _dari kayu oak besar berwarna tua. Plat emas bertuliskan 'MEETING ROOM' dengan huruf kapital besar terpasang di sana, menandakan ia sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan sedikit denyut jantung yang masih berdebar. Ia merapikan kemeja putih dan dasi hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat _sprint _yang ia lakukan sejak dari lapangan parkir sampai ke tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Kedua alisnya sempat terakat saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam ruangan, tapi siapapun juga tak akan heran kalau rapat kali ini ribut. Toh, ribut seperti ini memang sudah lumrah. Akan jadi sesuatu yang mengherankan apabila semuanya hening.

Satu tarikan napas lagi sebelum pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengetuk pelan sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga ia tak dimarahi sang pemimpin rapat—entah siapa pun pemimpinnya untuk rapat kali ini. Kembali alis matanya terangkat—bingung sekaligus heran—saat tak ada balasan sama sekali. Sepertinya suara ketukan pintu yang ia buat barusan tidak terdengar di balik hiruk-pikuk rapat.

Memutuskan bahwa tak ada salahnya masuk sekarang, pemuda itu menarik gagang pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Kepalanya ia sembulkan lewat sela-sela pintu dan mata abu-abunya melirik ke kiri, lalu ke kanan dengan penuh hati-hati serta sedikit rasa bersalah. Ah, ya. Masih tetap ramai bagai di pasar saja rapat kali ini.

Yang aneh untuk kali ini adalah pemimpinnya. Kalau biasanya ia selalu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda obesitas berambut pirang dengan kaca mata berbentuk kotak yang teriak-teriak mengenai _burger_ dan pahlawan, kali ini berbeda. Bukan si personifikasi negara adi daya dengan suara cempreng dan tawa mengganggu itu yang berdiri memimpin rapat, melainkan mantan _motherland_-nya. Si personifikasi yang sedang dibicarakan malah asik mengunyah _double cheeseburger _sambil sesekali menyeruput soda, tampak sangat tidak peduli.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Indonesia pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek berkaca mata di sampingnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu sibuk bergerak di atas layar sentuh iPad-nya. "Tumben yang maju di depan England dan bukan America. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Singapore?"

Si pemuda berkacamata yang dipanggil Singapore mendesah. Ia melirik sebal ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Makanya, kalau ada rapat, datangnya jangan telat. Ketinggalan berita, kan?"

Indonesia menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban sinis sang adik. "Hei, siapa pun juga akan telat kalau dapat panggilan rapat dadakan seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak telat."

Butuh kemauan kuat bagi Indonesia untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menghadiahi adiknya itu satu tamparan di muka. "... Sebelum kuinjak iPad-mu sampai menjadi serpihan tak berguna, lebih baik kau ceritakan sekarang apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada."

Mendengar ancaman ditambah muka sangar sang kakak membuat Singapore bergidik ngeri. Ia memasukkan iPad kesayangannya, takut _gadget _canggih itu menjadi korban sebelum waktunya. "Oke, oke. Pertama-tama, kau harus tahu kalau rapat dadakan itu adalah usul England. Jadi, kalau kau mau menghajar orang yang telah mengganggu waktu tidurmu, salahkan England.

"Sebetulnya bukan cuma kau yang mengeluh tentang rapat dadakan ini. Awalnya duo Italy itu juga mengeluh tentang _siesta_ mereka yang terganggu. Spain mengeluh tentang jadwal petik tomat yang terganggu, sementara France mengeluh tentang jadwal mencari 'mangsa'nya yang terganggu dan... Ah, terlalu banyak yang protes sewaktu rapat mau dimulai. Aku bahkan lupa protes absurd macam apa yang dilontarkan oleh para makhluk tak kalah absurd-nya ini...

"Nah, untuk pertanyaanmu sebelumnya mengenai England yang berdiri di depan, memimpin rapat." Singapore kemudian menunjuk sosok England yang rupanya masih mencoba untuk menenangkan teman-temannya yang ribut—entah masih protes tentang rapat dadakan atau menanggapi omongan sang mantan bajak laut. "Coba saja kau dengarkan sendiri. Toh, England juga baru mau mulai. Dia terlalu lama menenangkan kita sampai-sampai belum mulai dari tadi. Kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan baru 'dunia dalam bahaya karena seorang penyihir akan menyerang umat manusia' atau kalimat sinting semacamnya. Aku tak terlalu peduli."

"Penyihir?" ulang Indonesia dengan dahi berkerut, bingung. Ia melirik sosok England yang masih mencoba untuk menjawab gerutuan Austria dan Cuba mengenai alasan tak masuk akal darinya untuk mengumpulkan mereka semua di sini. "Lalu?"

"Entahlah." sahut Singapore enteng. Bocah itu kembali mengeluarkan iPad dan memulai _browsing_-nya yang sempat tertunda. "Setelah ia bicara seperti itu, semua langsung protes betapa tidak masuk akal alasan dia untuk membuat rapat dadakan. Aku, sih, dari tadi memang tidak peduli."

Indonesia mengalihkan mata abu-abunya dari sosok adiknya yang masih seru bermain dengan peralatan elektronik termutakhir dan menatap England. Si personifikasi berambut pirang pendek itu tampaknya mulai kesal dengan protes bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan oleh rekan-rekannya. Dan... penyihir? Memang England dikenal sebagai personifikasi dengan kepercayaan akan dunia magis, tapi memang agak keterlaluan kalau menjadikan bahan tersebut sebagai alasan utama rapat dadakan kali ini. Pantas saja banyak negara yang protes...

"Oh, ayolah! Kalian diam dulu sebentar kalau mau aku jelaskan!" bentak England. Ia mulai kesal dengan protes bertubi-tubi para personifikasi lainnya dan mulai mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya. "Berhenti protes, atau kusihir kalian semua jadi kodok!"

Ancaman yang konyol, tapi ampuh untuk menutup mulut para personifikasi negara lainnya.

England mendengus kesal dan meletakkan tongkat bintang itu di atas meja. Mata hijaunya kembali fokus ke rekan-rekan sepenanggungannya. Sirat kekhawatiran tampak jelas di matanya. "Begini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau seorang penyihir besar telah mengancam umat manusia. Dan hei, Netherlands! Tertawa sekali lagi, kupanggang kelincimu!" Ancaman yang sukses menutup mulut si pemuda berambut tulip itu. "Aku tahu kalian semua pasti menganggapku gila karena bicara tentang penyihir, dunia sihir, dan segala yang berhubungan dengan itu semua, tapi tolong percayai aku untuk kali ini saja! Kalian tidak akan menyesal!

"Sebetulnya penyihir jahat yang kumaksud ini memang sudah lama ada, tapi menurut beberapa informanku dari dunia sihir, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Sebuah misi untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihirnya berlipat-lipat dari kemampuannya sekarang. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia betul-betul berhasil dalam misi kali ini?

"Sebagai catatan kita semua, penyihir ini tidak menyukai manusia yang bukan dari kalangan penyihir. Maksudku, manusia biasa seperti sebagian besar penduduk di negara kita masing-masing. Ia tanpa ragu akan membunuh, menyiksa, dan menghabisi seluruh manusia yang ia anggap tak penting ini.

"Jadi, demi kelangsungan hidup penduduk kita, aku mengadakan rapat ini untuk membicarakan langkah apa yang harus kita ambil." ucap England dengan suara lantang. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh harap ke sekeliling ruangan, kecewa melihat beberapa wajah skeptis. "Ayolah. Kalian masih mengira aku membual? Tidak cukup memangnya semua sihir yang pernah kulontarkan di depan kalian?"

"... Kalau seandainya Indonesia dengan segala kekuatan santet dan jampi-jampinya itu yang bicara tentang sihir, aku baru percaya. Tapi kalau kau..." gumam Netherlands, acuh tak acuh.

Kalimat Netherlands sukses membuat amarah England naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. "... Kenapa kau super menyebalkan sekali hari ini, Netherlands? Memangnya aku mengganggu acara 'tidur bareng'mu dengan Indonesia, hah!"

Kalimat sindirian tersebut sukses membuat Indonesia tersipu malu dan Netherlands tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau seandainya yang kau katakan benar," Ah, akhirnya Germany—sang personifikasi dengan otak paling waras di antara yang lainnya—angkat bicara. "Memangnya siapa nama si penyihir ini dan misi apa yang ia jalankan demi mendapatkan... kekuatan tambahan?"

"Pertanyaan bagus." England terbatuk sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Germany. "Namanya adalah Lord Voldemort. Dan mengenai misinya, ia harus mencari seorang _dark creature_—seperti vampir, manusia serigala, dan yang lainnya—untuk melaksanakan sebuah upacara demi meningkatkan kemampuan sihirnya. Dengan upacara yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya, dia akan mengambil kekuatan orang itu dan membuatnya menjadi penyihir yang lebih kuat."

"Ini semua omong kosong! Oi, kepala tomat brengsek! Kau masukkan apa ke pastaku tadi malam sampai aku mimpi aneh begini, hah!" bentak Romano sangar kepada Spain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lovi~ Mana tega _oyabun_-mu ini meracunimu?" balas Spain.

Lagi-lagi England menghela napas diiringi gerutuan pelan. Ingin rasanya ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, atau Avada Kedavra saja dirinya sekarang. "Teman-teman, mungkin dunia sihir bagi kalian ini masih sangat asing, tapi percayalah padaku! Mereka itu benar-benar ada! Bahkan, mereka juga punya sekolah sendiri untuk melatih para generasi muda mereka mengenai sihir. Lagipula, kalau ia betul-betul menjadi kuat, kita semua yang akan kena masalah!"

"Rasanya itu akan menjadi masalahmu saja, England. Kalau ia sampai berani menginjakkan kaki ke negaraku, tinggal kubalang pipa saja, da~" kata Russia sambil tersenyum manis. Sayang, aura hitam serta tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pipa dengan bercak merah—sangat dicurigai kalau itu bekas darah—tidak sinkron dengan senyum tak berdosanya.

"Kalau ia berani ke negaraku, akan kuhujani ia dengan katana!" Sekarang giliran personifikasi Jepan yang angkat bicara sambil mengacungkan katana kebanggaannya.

"Tak usah khawatir, semuanya! Ada _HERO_, di sini! Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja! Hahahaha!" Tentunya kita tahu siapa yang bicara kali ini.

"Hah! Orang se-_AWESOME_ aku tidak mungkin kalah dari penyihir kacangan seperti dia! Berani dia datang ke tempatku, akan kutendang dia!" Dan yang ini juga pastinya sudah sangat ketahuan siapa yang bicara.

"Kalian tahu kalau sebenarnya penyihir berasal dariku, da ze?"

"Pastaaa~"

"Lovi, Lovi~ Mau tomat? Aku tadi baru sempat memetik satu~"

"Kurasa itu masuk akal."

Seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arah Indonesia yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Si pemuda berambut ikal hitam itu sedikit grogi saat diperhatikan dengan begitu intensnya oleh yang lain. "Um... Maksudku, apa yang dikatakan England itu kurasa ada benarnya. Toh, sebagai negara, bukankah sudah kewajiban bagi kita untuk saling bantu?

"Oke. Mari kita asumsikan bahwa penyihir sinting itu tidak akan mencapai negara kita. Tapi, apa kalian tidak ingin membantu England? England, negara yang sudah mengasuh hampir setengah orang yang ada di dalam ruang rapat ini. Ia juga menjadi negara yang paling cepat memberikan bantuan saat negara kita terkena bencana. Sekarang, saat England membutuhkan bantuan, kita malah menolaknya?"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Indonesia yang tumben-tumbennya bijak.

"Terima kasih, Indonesia!" seru England bahagia dari seberang ruangan. "Betul kata Indonesia! Kita sebagai sesama negara harus saling bantu. Ingat semua bantuan dan jasa yang sudah kuberikan kepada kalian dulu."

"Memangnya kita bisa bantu apa? Bantu doa?" gumam Bulgaria sinis.

"Mungkin kita bisa membantu menemukan _dark creature _yang diincar si penyihir ini dan mengamankan mereka?" usul Hungary.

"Oh, kalau yang itu sudah tidak perlu, Hungary. Kami sudah bisa menduga kira-kira siapa yang dia incar." kata England buru-buru. "_Dark creature _yang diperlukan bukanlah _dark creature _sembarangan. Ia haruslah seorang penyihir juga. Dan dari kriteria tersebut, kita sudah menemukan satu orang yang sesuai."

England mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dengan segel aneh. Dia mengambil satu lembar foto—foto aneh dimana obyek gambarnya bergerak-gerak—dan menyodorkannya ke tengah meja rapat. Di sana, tampak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang memalingkan wajahnya berkali-kali ke balik punggungnya seperti kebingungan. "Namanya Remus Lupin, manusia serigala. Ia baru berumur 16 tahun dan duduk di tingkat 6 sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Ia satu-satunya manusia serigala—_dark creature_—yang juga merupakan penyihir."

France langsung menyambar foto itu dan memeriksa obyek fotonya lebih serius. "Ini targetnya? Daripada dijadikan obyek upacara aneh seorang penyihir gila, lebih baik ia kuajak kencan saja. Ia manis, sih."

England mengambil kembali foto itu dari tangan France sambil mendelik tajam. "Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana melindungi anak ini dari para pengikut Voldemort yang siap untuk menculiknya. Pengamanan di sekitar sekolah memang sudah ditingkatkan, ditambah beberapa Auror—semacam polisi khusus di dunia nyata—untuk mengawalnya. Tapi, rasanya itu semua belum cukup, karena beberapa hari yang lalu mereka menemukan bahwa salah satu kriminal itu bisa mencapai halaman sekolah. Selain itu, Albus Dumbledore—kepala sekolah Hogwarts—mulai resah karena Lupin mulai membangkang. Ia tidak mau dikawal ke mana-mana dan mulai sering menyelinap keluar area sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Makanya, ia memintaku untuk membantu para Auror itu melindungi Lupin dari Voldemort." ucap England seraya melayangkan padang ke seluruh muka di dalam ruang rapat itu. Mata hijaunya sedikit memelas, memohon pada teman-temannya untuk sekali ini saja percaya dengan bualan sihir-menyihirnya. Masa' seumur-umur hanya kemampuan sihir Indonesia dan beberapa negara Afrika saja yang mereka akui?

Semua personifikasi tampak saling berpandang-pandangan. Mereka saling lirik orang yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan gih-jawab-nanti-aku-nebeng-jawaban ke kiri dan kanan mereka. Semuanya masih ragu untuk menjawab ajakan—permintaan tolong—seorang England.

Sampai seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam ikal mengacungkan tangannya.

"Cuma melindungi saja, kan? Aku ikut, deh. Toh, urusan dalam negeriku sedang sepi." ucap Indonesia.

Melihat si personifikasi negara kepulauan terbesar dunia mengajukan diri untuk membantu, otomatis dua negara lainnya langsung mengacungkan tangan, ikut memberikan jasa mereka. Yep. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Netherlands dan Malaysia.

"Kalau Indonesia-_sugar-baby_ ikut, aku juga ikut!" seru mereka berdua dengan lantang di saat yang bersamaan.

Mendengar panggilan kasih sayang yang ternyata juga digunakan oleh saingannya, Netherlands mendelik sinis ke bocah berambut hitam yang tak jauh darinya. Tentu, delikan tajam itu juga mendapat balasan tak kalah sengitnya dari Malaysia. "Hei, bocah! Yang boleh memanggil Indonesia dengan sebutan _sugar baby _itu aku! Pakai panggilan sayang lainnya, dasar tidak kreatif!"

"Heh! Sembarangan saja kau bicara! Yang pakai _sugar baby _duluan itu aku, tahu! Kau yang seharusnya cari panggilan menjijikan lainnya!"

"Bocah!"

"Vampir bling-bling!"

"Dasar adik kurang ajar!"

"Lolicon brengsek!"

"Tukang rebut wilayah orang!"

"Masokis yang suka menyiksa uke!"

"Heh! Tarik kata-katamu, bocah!"

"Hahahah! Tidak bisa balas, ya? Berarti aku yang menang! Hahahahah!"

Indonesia dan negara-negara lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat debat sengit dua negara kasmaran itu. Rebutan mencari perhatian Indonesia bisa-bisa membuat Perang Dunia ketiga muncul ke dunia. Yah, paling tidak kali ini tema dasar perangnya akan berbeda dibandingkan perang pertama dan kedua. Kapan lagi dunia bisa terlibat dalam perang akbar tentang cinta dan kehormatan?

"Mari kita hiraukan dua orang gila itu. Ada yang mau ikut lagi?" tanya England kepada rekan-rekannya. Tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan pena.

Cukup banyak yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu England. Yang menawarkan diri berikutnya adalah Germany yang kemudian diikuti oleh duo Italy. Tentu, Italy yang selalu mengikuti Germany kemana saja otomatis ikut menawarkan bantuan sambil menyeret-nyeret kakaknya tercinta. Sudah begini, tentu Spain juga menawaran bantuan. Ia tak tega kalau harus membayangkan Lovino-nya berada di dunia antah berantah seorang diri. Spain ikut, berarti anggota _Bad Touch Trio _lainnya juga turut hadir. Untuk kasus France, ia lebih tertarik untuk menggombali target yang harus mereka lindungi. Austria dipaksakan ikut oleh Hungary sementara Japan ikut demi solidaritasnya kepada sesama negara. China yang meihat adik tersayangnya ikut, langsung menawarkan diri. Russia, tak tega dengan China yang pergi seorang diri, juga menawarkan bantuan. Belarus tentu mengekor di belakang sambil terus mengajak nikah kakaknya tercinta.

England mencatat nama-nama yang terus masuk untuk membantunya sambil tersenyum gembira. Banyak sukarelawan, berarti semakin besar kemungkinan untuk mencegah dunia jatuh ke tangan penyihir jahat! Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu membaca kembali daftar panjang nama-nama yang memberikan bantuan. Mulai dari America sampai Australia, semuanya ada.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa menolong?" tanya Japan dengan tutur kata sopan seperti biasanya.

"Dumbledore meminta kita untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam Hogwarts sebagai murid pindahan tingkat 6. Dengan menyamar sebagai murid dan berbaur, Lupin tidak akan merasa diawasi seperti ia diawasi oleh Auror sekarang ini." sahut England. "Nah, supaya tidak dicurigai, kita akan masuk dalam beberapa tahap dan tidak semuanya masuk sebagai murid. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi di Hogsmeade atau bahkan menjadi staf guru tambahan, entahlah. Kita bisa pikirkan lagi bagaimana caranya untuk meningkatkan pengamanan."

"Ah~ demi pemuda semanis ini, abang rela jadi apa saja." Siapa lagi yang bicara kalau bukan France.

"Nah!" England memasukkan kertas hasil rapatnya ke sebuah amplop besar. Ia tersenyum seraya menatap berkeliling teman-temannya. "Aku akan mengirimkan hasil rapat kali ini kepada Dumbledore dan aku akan menghubungi kalian. Dengan begini, rapat kunyatakan selesai."

Tiga ketukan palu menjadi pertanda akhir dari rapat tersebut. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu perkembangan berikutnya dengan hati was-was sekaligus bersemangat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Oh, iya." gumam England pelan, sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari ruang rapat. "Nanti kalau kita sudah di sana, kita tidak mungkin bisa membawa alat elektronik. Jadi, tolong simpan saja alat elektronik di rumah, ya."

Pernyataan tersebut sontak membuat negara-negara lainnya—apalagi yang sangat ketergantungan teknologi—pucat pasi. Terkurung di dunia antah berantah tanpa alat komunikasi? Tanpa elektronik?

"Gilaaa! Kalo gue mau liat sinetron gimana, dooong?" jerit Indonesia, panik. "'Putri yang Dibarter' bentar lagi mau tamat, tahu! Nanti, gak bisa lihat episode terakhirnya, doong? Gue batal ikut, deh, kalo gitu!"

"Gak bisa bawa alat elektronik? Gigi lo botak! Gimana gue bisa ngecek e-mail, twitter-an, formspring-an, sama tumblr-an, hah!" seru Singapore sambil mencak-mencak. "Ngapain gue beli iPad 2 kemaren kalo gak bisa gue bawa kemana-mana, GRAAAHH!"

"Kalau gak bisa bawa alat elektronik, berarti gak bisa buka internet untuk memposting foto dan video terbaru kita? Gimana kita bisa menjual itu semua? Gimana nasib Fujodanshi Blog kita, Hungary-san? Padahal nanti pasti banyak foto dan video skandal!" jerit Japan sambil berlinang air mata dan berpelukan bersama Hungary.

England sendiri memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu sebelum ia menjadi korban amuk massa yang protes mengenai ketiadaan alat elektronik. Masih mending cuma marah-marah. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai mereka membatalkan niat untuk membantunya dan datang ke Hogwarts. Tidak. Lebih baik, ia segera kirim hasil rapat terkutuk itu ke Dumbledore, ASAP!

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Yeah! Inilah chapter pertama dari multi-chap baru saya! Hohoho! Ada berapa banyak tanggungan multi-chap saya? Mari kita berdansa makarena aja, yuuuk~ Kangen makarena, kangen Harlem Beat, kangen SD, kangen masa-masa saya masih bocah inosen... #eh

Adakah yang bersedia review? Oiya, chapter 2 nanti bakal saya ganti sub jadi di **crossover **karena udah mulai masuk dunia Harry Potter. Buat yang penasaran sama kelangsungan hidup fanfic ini dan semoga—semogaaaaa—cerita ini bakal langgeng dan tamat dengan damai sentosa seperti Godfather, silakan di-alert aja ceritanya. Heheh. Jadi, gak usah saban hari nengokin sub **crossover **Hetalia sama Harry Potter. Tinggal alert, nanti notification update fanfic ini bakal sampai ke email. Jadi, rajin-rajin buka email, ya! #kayakbakalrajinupdate #plak

Review? Ayolah, review saya. Mumpung saya liburan 3 bulan. Hohohoh! #gakadahubungannya


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Banyak yang bilang kalo chapter kemaren banyak typo, ya? Haduh, maaf. Saya terlalu semangat pengen posting cerita ini, jadinya ngetik keburu-buru. Semoga chapter kali ini gak cacat lagi. Hohoho. Bicara tentang cacat... Saya masih gak rela Ewan McGregor gak meranin Remus. Dan saya gak bisa milih antara Obi-Wan atau Remus! Ewaaaann~ kenapa gak mainin dua-duanya ajaaaa~

Oiya, buat yang nyadar panggilan mesra Indo 'Sugar Baby'. Sugar Baby itu sebenernya adalah merek kotak kaleng yang warnanya pinky punya temen saya di studio.

Dan sesuai dengan janji saya kalo chapter dua semuanya hijrah ke sub crossover! XD

**Disclaimer : **Beberapa karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya dan beberapa punyanya JK Rowling. Silakan tebak sendiri mana yang punyanya siapa. Yang jelas, Indonesia dan Malaysia masih punya sayaa~ #narigaje Oiya, Remus juga punya saya! Obi-Wan juga! Oyabun juga! Semuanya punya sayaaa~ XD #plak

**Warning : **Berhubung ada yang bertanya kemaren, ini ceritanya AU, ya. Jadi si Marauders dkk itu hidup di taun 2011-an. Anggep aja Harry lahirnya di masa manusia udah pake mobil terbang dan tinggal berkoloni di luar angkasa, amin. #eh Sama ada SLASH/Shonen-ai. No yaoi buat kali ini.

* * *

><p>Suara desah napas dan erangan pelan menemani bunyi derit kayu yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Tirai diturunkan, menyembunyikan dua insan yang sedang bergumul di atas tempat tidur bertiang empat. Dua setel jubah tampak menggeletak di atas lantai batu, teronggok begitu saja, didampingi oleh dua dasi dengan strip berwarna merah-kuning.<p>

"Remus." bisik seorang pemuda berambut hitam sambil terus menciumi leher jenjang kekasih yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk berkelana di sekujur tubuh ramping Remus, memancing desah napas panjang dari si pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. "Mm~ Aku merindukanmu, _moon-pie_."

Remus tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sirius. "Kau ini. Padahal kelas kita hanya selisih beberapa ruang saja." ucapnya sebelum kembali mengerang pelan ketika jemari lihai Sirius menyelinap ke balik kemeja putih seragamnya. Ia meraih kepala kekasihnya dan meremas helaian hitam tersebut dengan penuh gairah, membimbing bibir pasangannya pada bibirnya dalam satu kecupan panas.

"Remmy..." Terdengar gumaman Sirius diselingi oleh suara decak bibir beradu. Tangan sang Animagus membelai lembut surai cokelat keemasan milik pasangannya dengan penuh cinta sebelum kembali berbisik, "Terpisah barang semenit saja membuatku sangat kehilangan, apalagi harus bertahan dua jam tanpa dirimu? Aku bisa gila kalau terus terpisah darimu."

Ucapan manis Sirius sukses membuat Remus tersenyum manis dengan sepuhan merah muda di kedua pipinya. Tangannya memukul pundak Sirius, pelan, sambil bergumam, "Gombal, kau."

"Tapi, kau tetap cinta dengan anjing gombal satu ini, kan?" goda Sirius sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelum kembali melumat bibir ranum pasangannya. Kedua tangannya kembali sibuk melepaskan satu demi satu kancing kemeja Remus. Jarinya langsung menjelajah kulit putih pucat yang terekspos, membuat Remus mengerang semakin kencang.

Setelah kemeja putih Remus berhasil disingkirkan oleh Sirius, sekarang jari sang Animagus mulai bergerak menuju selatan, ke tempat yang paling Remus inginkan untuk ia sentuh. Dengan gerakan lambat dan sensual, tangan kanan Sirius membuka perlahan sabuk kulit yang melilit sepanjang pinggang Remus. Bibirnya masih sibuk menjilati dan menyecap leher hingga dada polos kekasihnya. Setelah lepas, Sirius mulai pada misi berikutnya, yaitu membuka retsleting celana Remus. Ia mulai dari kancing teratasnya sebelum turun ke retsleting dan—

"Mr. Black dan Mr. Lupin. Maaf kalau mengganggu kegiatan intim kalian, tapi kalian berdua ada kelas Potions bersama Mr. Potter dan Mr. Pettigrew lima menit lagi."

Tangan Sirius langsung terhenti di tengah jalan, mengambang di udara. Peringatan barusan—diiringi dengan ketukan pelan pada salah satu pilar tempat tidur—sukses membuat suasana romantis dan sensual hilang seketika.

Sirius berdiri sambil menggerutu pelan dan mulai membetulkan kembali kemejanya yang kusut. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan ia biarkan berantakan—sengaja—untuk memberitahu pada brengsek di luar sana kalau mereka sudah begitu dekat untuk mencapai kegiatan klimaks kalau bukan karena interupsi tak penting mengenai pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai. Mata abu-abu sang Animagus melirik ke arah kekasihnya terbaring dan keningnya mengerenyit. Di sana, Remus masih terbaring dengan kedua lengannya menyilang di depan wajah, menghalangi matanya. Napasnya masih sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Moony, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sirius, khawatir. Tidak biasanya Remus terdiam seperti ini, tak bergerak. "Ayo, kita harus—"

Belum sempat Sirius menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Remus mendadak bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan menjerit frustrasi.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI!" serunya penuh amarah. Wajahnya memerah. "SUDAH TIGA BULAN—TIGA BULAN!—DAN AKU BELUM PERNAH SEKALI SAJA MENIKMATI KEBERSAMAANKU DENGAN PACARKU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI HIDUP SEPERTI INI!" Dan si manusia serigala itu beranjak dari tempat tidur—melupakan kenyataan bahwa kemejanya masih terbuka—dan segera bergegas keluar ruangan. Tak lupa, ia melemparkan satu pandangan membunuh ke arah Auror yang berjaga di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Re—Remus! Tunggu!" panggil Sirius, panik. Ia bergegas memakai sepatunya dan menyambar jubah miliknya serta milik Remus sebelum berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang marah besar.

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<p>

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Star Wars © George Lucas

Star Trek © Gene Roddenberry

Angry Birds © Rovio

Chaos Theatre © are. key. take. tour

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Gebrakan keras di atas meja kayu itu sukses membuat Albus Dumbledore terlonjak kaget, begitu pula Sirius yang baru datang. Keduanya menatap seorang pemuda manis berambut cokelat keemasan menggelepar di atas meja sambil menjerit-jerit galau.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau harus hidup begini terus, Kepala Sekolaaah~" ratap Remus di sela isak tangisnya. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih memukul-mukul meja, depresi. "Lebih baik aku mati saja kalau tidak bisa berduaan dengan Sirius~"

Albus Dumbledore selaku Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts hanya bisa menatap sosok Remus yang masih sibuk mencurahkan kekesalannya di atas meja kerjanya. Sang Kepala Sekolah menghela napas panjang, tahu kalau suatu waktu dua sejoli ini pasti akan protes mengenai para Auror yang rutin menguntit Remus demi keamanan bocah itu. Hanya saja, Dumbledore tidak menyangka kalau yang meledak pertama adalah Remus; si Prefek pintar yang selalu sopan dan tertutup. Dugaan pertamanya selalu jatuh pada Sirius yang pemberontak sejati. Bukan Remus.

Beruntung surat balasan dari England datang tadi pagi. Beruntungnya lagi, balasan tersebut berisikan balasan positif. Para negara itu setuju untuk membantu krisis di dunia sihir ini.

"Remus," ucap Dumbledore pada akhirnya setelah isak tangis putus asa Remus sedikit mereda. Beruntung Sirius memutuskan untuk bertindak dan sekarang sibuk menenangkan Remus. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama memikirkan kondisi saat pengawalanmu itu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pengawasanmu."

Ucapan Dumbledore sukses membuat Sirius dan juga Remus terdiam dengan mata membelalak lebar, kaget.

"... Anda serius?" tanya Remus, masih tak yakin. "Maksudku, para Auror itu tidak akan menguntitku dan menggangguku lagi?"

"Kira-kira begitu." jawab Dumbledore enteng sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu... Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Remus?" tanya Sirius, setengah panik. Jujur, ia sebetulnya merasa sedikit lega dengan keberadaan para Auror itu di sekitar Remus. Oke, mereka memang mengganggu di suatu saat, tapi mereka melindungi kekasihnya dari segala bahaya yang mengincar kekasih tercintanya itu. Demi keselamatan Remus, Sirius rela untuk kegiatan intimnya diusik oleh para Auror itu. Ia rela.

... Atau sebenarnya tidak rela sama sekali.

"Oh, aku yakin Remus sudah cukup aman dengan berada di dekat teman-temannya." jawab Dumbledore enteng sambil tersenyum cerah. "Asalkan Remus selalu berjanji untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana sendirian. Toh, para Death Eaters itu tidak akan berani menyerang Remus kalau ada orang banyak. Kau bisa melakukan itu, Remus? Tidak berkeliaran sendirian?"

Kedua mata Remus langsung berbinar-binar ketika mendengar bahwa pengawal-pengawal menyebalkannya itu akan dibubarkan. Ia akan bebas untuk sekali lagi! Ia hanya perlu menghindari tempat-tempat mencurigakan dan tidak berkeliaran ke mana-mana seorang diri. Ia hanya perlu berbaur di keramaian dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, ia bisa berduaan dengan Sirius.

"Ya! Aku berjanji, Kepala Sekolah! Apapun supaya aku tidak harus dikelilingi para Auror menyebalkan yang suka mengganggu kegiatan pribadiku! Aku berjanji!" seru Remus, antusias. "Apapun, asal para Auror itu tidak ada di dekatku lagi! Aku sudah muak dengan mereka!"

Dumbledore hanya terkekeh pelan melihat antusiasme Remus. Ia memperhatikan dua sejoli yang masih berdiri di depannya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa keduanya sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan masing-masing. Masa muda memang menyenangkan.

Dan di saat itulah Dumbledore menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil...

"Um... Mr. Lupin. Aku tidak tahu kau sadar atau tidak, tapi kancing kemejamu belum terpasang sama sekali." Ucapan Dumbledore sukses membuat wajah Remus bersemu merah dan bergegas pergi dari kantor sang Kepala Sekolah sambil menyeret Sirius.

* * *

><p>Indonesia menguap lebar sambil menggaruk lengannya. Mata abu-abunya tampak sayu dengan kantung mata yang hitam membayangi wajahnya. Ia menguap sekali lagi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja rapat. Sebodo amat dengan orang yang sibuk bercuap-cuap di depan sana.<p>

"_Sugar baby_, jangan tidur, dong. Gak enak sama orang-orang yang lainnya." bisik sang personifikasi Malaysia sambil menyikut kakak tercintanya.

"Panggil aku _sugar baby _sekali lagi, kulem mulutmu dengan lem Korea..." desis Indonesia sebal dari balik lengannya. Ancamannya kali itu sukses menutup mulut cerewet sang adik.

Sang personifikasi Republik Indonesia itu mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap ogah-ogahan ke arah England yang sibuk berbicara panjang lebar mengenai misi mereka untuk pergi ke dunia sihir. Ia sekarang sedang menjelaskan sistem transportasi aneh bernama Portkey atau semacamnya. Sistem yang katanya bisa mengantarkan siapa saja lebih cepat ke tempat tujuan. Cukup menyentuh Portkey tersebut, dan orang yang memegangnya akan diteleportasikan secepat kilat, layaknya teleportasi di film Star Trek.

"Sekalian saja bawa lightsaber biar bisa ada Star Wars nyempil dikit." gumam Indonesia kesal dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja rapat.

Bukan hanya Indonesia yang mengeluh pada rapat pagi buta ini. Hampir semua negara tampak ogah-ogahan dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka dibangunkan dengan telepon penuh semangat seorang England di pagi buta, bahkan jauh sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya. Semua yang sudah setuju untuk berpartisipasi dalam misi kali ini dipaksa untuk datang ke rapat menyebalkan dalam keadaan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Padahal aku sedang mimpi makan pasta enak, ve~" ucap Italy sambil menguap lebar dan kembali memeluk lengan kiri Germany lalu mempergunakannya sebagai bantal. Germany sendiri tetap memasang tampang kakunya dan menatap serius ke arah England, menghiraukan pemuda berambut cokelat yang bergelantungan di tangan kirinya yang asyik mendengkur pelan.

"_Chigi_! Si brengsek itu berani-beraninya membangunkanku di tengah tidur malam! Oi, Spain! Pokoknya nanti siang aku mau waktu _siesta_ yang lebih banyak!" seru Romano sangar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Spain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Romano~" balas Spain ceria dan memeluk mesra Romano sambil menciumi pipi pemuda itu. Aksinya sukses membuat personifikasi setengah Italia itu bersemu merah sementara mulutnya melontarkan berbagai kalimat kotor dalam bahasa Italia dan Spanyol dengan sangat cepat.

Sementara itu, di depan para negara yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, England masih berdiri tegap dan berbicara lantang mengenai misi mereka kali ini. "Jadi, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya. Kita akan mendarat di Hogsmeade untuk kemudian disambut oleh Hagrid—perawakannya besar karena ia setengah raksasa—dan diantarkan ke kastil.

"Nah, untuk pembagian tugasnya, ada beberapa orang yang akan tinggal di Hogsmeade dan beberapa yang masuk ke dalam kastil. Mereka yang tinggal di Hogsmeade bertugas untuk mengawasi Lupin ketika ia dan para murid Hogwarts mengadakan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Kunjungan ini biasanya dilakukan tiga bulan sekali. Dan meskipun bukan waktu kunjungan, aku mau orang-orang yang bertugas di Hogsmeade ini tetap waspada. Menurut yang kudengar dari Dumbledore, Lupin dan teman-temannya terkenal sebagai pemberontak. Mereka sering melanggar peraturan dan menyusup keluar kastil kapanpun mereka tahu. Jadi, kalau seandainya kalian melihat Lupin dengan teman-temannya berada di Hogsmeade di luar waktu kunjungan, tetap awasi.

"Yang lainnya akan mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi Lupin langsung di dalam kastil sebagai murid dan juga guru. Bagi kalian yang menyusup ke dalam kastil dan tidak bisa melakukan sihir, tidak usah khawatir. Kebanyakan pelajaran di Hogwarts adalah pelajaran hapalan dan logika. Gunakan kemampuan berpikir kalian untuk mempelajari bahan-bahannya dan hindari sejauh mungkin konfrontasi dengan murid-murid lainnya.

"Sekarang, aku akan membacakan siapa saja yang bertugas di Hogsmeade dan yang bertugas di kastil.

"Yang bertugas di Hogsmeade : Spain, Thailand, South Korea, Hungary, dan Belarus. Thailand dan Spain akan bertugas di Three Broomsticks sebagai pelayan. South Korea akan bekerja di Zonko's Joke Shop sebagai kasir. Sementara Belarus dan Hungary akan bekerja di Honeydukes.

"Sementara yang kebagian bertugas sebagai guru di Hogwarts adalah : Prussia dan France, kalian berdua kebagian tugas sebagai guru Muggle Studies. China, kau nanti jadi asisten pelajaran Potions. Netherlands, kau pelatih Quidditch asrama Gryffindor. Russia, pelatih Quidditch asrama Slytherin. Denmark, kau pelatih Quidditch untuk asrama Hufflepuff. Pelatih Quidditch asrama Ravenclaw adalah Sweden. Germany, kau adalah guru untuk pelatihan duel. Switzerland, kau jadi guru History.

"Untuk yang kebagian sebagai murid di Hogwarts : Indonesia, Italy, Seychelles, Romano, Malaysia, Singapore, Australia, Iceland, Finland, Japan, Norway, Vietnam, America, Canada—sebentar, ini siapa, ya?—dan yang terakhir aku. Untuk pembagian asramanya, kita masih harus menjalankan seleksi dulu. Jadi, begitu kita sampai di Hogwarts, hal pertama yang akan kita lakukan adalah seleksi masuk. Tenang, kita hanya perlu duduk dan memakai topi kerucut usang yang nanti akan meneriakkan asrama kita.

"Nah!" England menatap berkeliling para komradnya sambil tersenyum puas. Pembagian tugas ini sudah ia pikirkan sampai jungkir balik semalam suntuk. Ia pasti tepat mengambil keputusan! "Ada yang ditanyakan?" tanyanya. Mata hijaunya tampak begitu antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan setengah teler personifikasi yang lainnya.

Hanya erangan malas dan gelengan lesu yang menjadi jawaban. Beberapa bahkan sukses tertidur di atas meja, mendengkur keras.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke Portkey! Pertama-tama, kalian yang bertugas ke Hogsmeade silakan pegang duluan." ucap England, menggiring teman-temannya yang masih mengantuk itu ke Portkey. Meskipun dianggap alat transportasi yang cukup canggih, tapi bentuknya—_sneaker _usang yang berlubang di sana-sini—tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

Belarus menatap jijik ke arah _sneaker _kotor dan bau itu. "... Kau yakin kita bisa sampai ke tujuan dengan sepatu jelek ini? Kalau nanti kita tersesat di tempat antah berantah bagaimana? Kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu Russia lagi dan menikah dengannya, bagaimana?"

Menghiraukan jeritan syukur seorang Russia di balik sana apabila adiknya menghilang di tengah rimba tak jelas, England tertawa. "Jangan menilai dari penampilannya. Ini pasti berfungsi, kok! Sudah, pegang saja. Kita mulai terlambat."

Dengan penuh keraguan, para personifikasi yang bertugas di Hogsmeade maju dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya. "Jangan lupa. Pakai nama manusia kalian, ya. Jangan biarkan ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kalian adalah personifikasi negara." kata England, menasehati teman-temannya. "Oke. Dalam hitungan ke-tiga. Satu. Dua. Tiga!"

Lima orang personifikasi langsung menyentuhkan tangan mereka ke Portkey tersebut dan langsung menghilang dengan suara keras.

"Sekarang, yang bertugas sebagai guru, ayo, kemari!" panggil England seraya menunjuk sebuah Portkey lainnya. Kali ini bentuknya sebuah botol minum bekas. "Pegang bersama-sama dalam hitungan ke-tiga. Satu. Dua. Tiga!"

Sama seperti kelompok sebelumnya, mereka langsung menghilang begitu menyentuhkan tangan mereka ke permukaan Portkey.

"Nah, sekarang yang terakhir." gumam England. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya yang lain untuk mendekat. Portkey yang dipakai pada kali ini berbentuk buku pelajaran kalkulus yang super tebal.

"Kenapa harus buku kalkulus, sih?" jerit Indonesia tak senang. Melihat buku kalkulus mengingatkannya akan nilai kalkulus semasa ia sekolah dulu yang hanya dapat C.

"Daripada buku Fisika? Hayoo~ Jangan banyak protes, ah! Kita pegang dalam hitungan ke-tiga, ya! Satu. Dua. TIGA!"

ZAAP!

Dan ruang rapat akhirnya kosong melompong.

* * *

><p>Indonesia jatuh dengan bokong terlebih dulu beradu dengan tanah. Ia mengaduh kesakitan dan berusaha untuk bangun, tapi sayangnya satu sosok lainnya langsung jatuh menimpanya. Belum sempat Indonesia mendorong sosok itu menjauh darinya, sosok lainnya jatuh menimpanya.<p>

"... Rasanya aku mau muntah..." gumam Singapore sambil menutupi mulutnya. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Ucapannya itu mendapat gumaman setuju dari beberapa rekannya yang lain. Semuanya langsung mual mendadak. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang 'perjalanan', mereka bagai dikocok-kocok dalam _blender_.

Terdengar tepuk tangan keras dari England. Sang personifikasi berambut pirang itu sudah berdiri sekitar dua meter dari para personifikasi lainnya. Tepat di sampingnya, seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan tinggi yang luar biasa berdiri memegang lentera. Janggutnya begitu lebat, menutupi setengah wajahnya dan turun sampai ke pinggangnya.

"Semuanya, kita harus segera berangkat. Oh, iya. Dan ini adalah Hagrid. Dia yang akan membimbing kita selama perjalanan nanti." seru England lantang. "Ayo, cepat! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan keretanya!" Kembali sang pemuda beralis tebal itu menyerukan kalimat perintah kepada teman-temannya. Ia segera naik ke sebuah kereta berwarna hitam yang ditarik oleh seekor kuda berwarna hitam dengan sayap menyerupai kelelawar.

Setelah semuanya naik, barulah kereta-kereta itu berangkat. Melewati jalan setapak yang menembus di antara hutan-hutan yang hanya diterangi oleh lentera besar di kiri dan kanan kereta. Semuanya masih terdiam, sedikit takut berada di tempat asing yang dirumorkan penuh dengan sihir. Bagi beberapa personifikasi, sihir bagaikan sebuah kegiatan terlarang yang selalu berkonotasi negatif.

Semoga saja dunia sihir yang ini tidak semengerikan dunia sihir yang ada di film-film langganan bioskop mereka...

* * *

><p>Para personifikasi berjalan memasuki pintu kastil dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus takut (kecuali Norway dan Indonesia yang malah menguap lebar kebosanan). England berjalan jauh di depan komradnya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang pria tua berjanggut putih dengan topi lancip. Kaca mata berbentuk bulan setengahnya menggantung di atas hidung yang bengkok. Tepat di sebelah pria itu adalah seorang wanita paruh baya bertampang tegas. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu tampak dicepol erat di belakang kepalanya.<p>

"Albus!" seru England ceria. Ia menjabat tangan sang pria tua sambil tertawa-tawa dan menepuk pundak. "Maaf, kalau kami terlambat. Beberapa orang sulit sekali untuk dibangunkan."

Mendengar ucapan merendahkan England membuat yang lainnya menggerutu kesal. Salah siapa yang sudah membangunkan dengan telepon tidak sopan di pagi yang tidak sopan? Bayangkan betapa kagetnya America saat telepon genggamnya berdering, tepat saat ia menonton film Ring sendirian di kamar yang gelap. Bayangkan juga betapa kesalnya Malaysia yang ditelpon di tengah-tengah misinya menggrepe kakak tercintanya yang tidur pulas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." kata sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts sambil tertawa kecil. Mata birunya melirik kerumunan personifikasi lainnya yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan arsitektur _gothic_ sekolah sihir itu. "Sebelumnya, aku mau memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah di sekolah ini. Dan di sampingku ini adalah Profesor Minerva McGonagall. Ia wakilku sekaligus Kepala Asrama Gryffindor. Bila ada masalah dan kalian tidak bisa menemuiku, kalian bisa melapor pada Minerva."

Sang penyihir wanita itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, daripada kita buang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja masuk ke tahap seleksi?" ajak Dumbledore. Ia mengarahkan para pendatang itu masuk ke dalam kastil menuju kantornya. "Topi Seleksi pasti akan terkejut mendapati 'murid' yang harus diseleksi di tengah-tengah bulan November seperti ini."

* * *

><p>Japan mengencangkan dasi berwarna biru-perak miliknya. Jubah berwarna hitam dengan warna biru <em>cyan<em> di baliknya ia sampirkan di pundaknya sebelum kembali mematut-matut di depan cermin besar. Semuanya tampak normal. Rambutnya normal, wajahnya normal, dan seragamnya juga normal. Ia pasti bisa berbaur dengan murid-murid yang lainnya. Hanya saja, mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau di balik jubah sekolahnya Honda Kiku—nama yang dipakai Japan mulai sekarang—ada beberapa set katana.

Kiku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat teman-temannya sudah mulai siap dengan seragam masing-masing. Di suatu sudut, ia bisa melihat Singapore duduk jongkok di pojokan dengan seragam hitam-biru yang sama dengannya. Ia terus menggumam betapa garingnya hidup ini tanpa Blackberry dan iPad tersayangnya. Tak jauh dari Singapore, terlihat Malaysia—seragam hitam dengan sentuhan warna merah—mengejar Indonesia—seragam yang sama dengan Malaysia—memaksa untuk memakaikan dasi kuning-merah ke leher kakaknya. Melihat sikap Indonesia yang ketakutan sampai lari-lari mengitari ruang ganti seperti itu kemungkinan besar tujuan utama si adik adalah menggrepe-grepe kakaknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kalian sudah siap semuanya?" tanya England. Ia sudah memakai seragamnya, lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah-kuning. "Kalau begitu, biar kuulangi sekali lagi. Yang berada di asrama Ravenclaw adalah Jap—maksudku Kiku, Emil, Tino, dan Raihan. Masuk di Hufflepuff adalah Matthew—ini siapa, sih?-Feliciano, dan Sey. Slytherin ada Lovino, Lukas, dan Viet. Gryffindor ada Rangga, Razak, Alfred, Aussy, dan aku."

"_Chigi_! Kenapa aku bisa masuk asrama penuh kriminal, bastardo!" rutuk Lovino Vargas, kesal. Ia berkali-kali membetulkan posisi dasinya yang miring sambil mengeluh.

"Mungkin karena banyak mafia di daerahmu,_ fratello_?" tebak Feliciano. "Apalagi dirimu suka mencaci-maki semua orang di dunia, vee~"

"Dan aku tidak habis pikir kenapa bocah tengil hobi klepto macem dirimu bisa masuk Gryffindor..." gumam Rangga pelan sambil melirik Razak yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Mending kau masuk Slytherin saja, sana. Jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Nggak mau! Kamu uke-ku! Dan lagi si vampir bling-bling menyedihkan itu jadi pelatih di Gryffindor! Kau pikir aku rela kalian satu asrama? Tidak boleh! Sebagai adik yang baik dan benar, aku tidak mengizinkan!" balas Razak dan memeluk Rangga dengan erat.

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Lukas cuek. Dengan santainya sang personifikasi Norway ini menghiraukan dua seme-uke di sebelahnya yang lagi adu bacot. "Aku ngantuk. Tidurku diganggu si _anko uzai_ itu. Untung _troll_ kesayanganku langsung menendangnya sampai Himalaya."

Arthur Kirkland—si personifikasi England—melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Hm... Kalau sudah jam segini, mungkin lebih baik kita langsung bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya untuk sarapan di Great Hall."

"Sarapan?" ulang Raihan si Singapore, kaget. "Sarapan katamu? Padahal aku belum tidur sama sekali!"

"Lagian kau sendiri terlalu terobsesi mau menamatkan Angry Birds kemarin malam, sih." gumam Sey pelan.

Mendengar nama game itu disebut-sebut, mata Raihan langsung membelalak lebar. Ia baru menyadari sebuah kenyataan pahit yang sangat mengenaskan. "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENAMATKAN ANGRY BIRDS-KU DI TEMPAT TANPA SINYAL DAN GAPTEK BEGINIIIII!"

... Mari kita hiraukan saja jerit miris seorang _gadget freak _dan _game freak _seperti seorang Singapore—maksudnya Raihan.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Heyaaa! Akhirnya kelar juga! Tadinya sempet bingung mau di-cut sebelah mana, tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan meng-cut sampe sini aja. Next, baru kita ngeliat gimana interaksi antara Marauders dan para nations. Dan nantikan juga Remus yang digrepe France OuO

Ehem. Mari berbalas review.

**Shin BC1801 : **Ahahaha. Gak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting, dirimu baca dan review! #tebarmaket Hah? Perfect? Si **Ry0kiku **emang prefect, kalo saya apaan. Typo betebaran gitu... #ngumpetdikolong Oke. Semoga dirimu menyadari cerita ini udah update. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**LunatiqueSakura : **Heeei! Dirimu nongol lagi! #peluk Ohohoho! Remmy emang inceran semua seme di semua fandom! Mari kita korbankan dia buat para seme ganas di luar sana! XD #eh Sirius berantem sama France? Hmm... Dipertimbangkan :D Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Ry0kiku : **Halo, dewa! Ciie dewa. Ihiey~ XD #apaini Nggak. Saya masih kangen kampung halaman. Remmy~ Dan saya kangen kampung sebelah. Obi~ EMANG LIBUR ITU ENAK! APALAGI LIBURNYA 3 BULAN! :D #setan Lho? You know, me, dong. Saya gak suka Harry. Mana mau saya bikin dia direbutin seluruh seme sejagat? Ih. =3= PruSpa, ya? Hmm... Gak tau, deh. Hohohoh. Ah, masa' sih captivating? Rasanya ini aneh. Gak tau kenapa, saya ngerasa deskripsi saya gak semengalir di Godfather. Sambadi helep meeh! Ai losst mai taacchh! D8 Anggep aja si Rangga gak punya masalah #eh Makasih reviewnya! #kecup

**Aiko no Nyo : **Oya? Waduh, makasih dibilang keren. Jadi maluu... Eheheh. #ngumpet Sip! Makasih reviewnya!

**Higashiyama-san : **Ehehe. Padahal saya rajin update di fandom Harry Potter. Oya? Bagus? Makasih kalo suka. Hehehe. USUK, ya? Hmm... Liat nanti, deh. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Mika Kuchiki : **Makasih reviewnya!

**Fujoshi Anonim : **Gemeteran? Dewa? Saya? O.o Saya gak sedewa itu, aduuuh~ masih banyak yang lebih jago dan pantes disebut dewa. Hehehe. Oya? Makasih kalo dirimu suka dan nganggep ini keren. Kirain ini sampah Jupiter :D Makasih reviewnya!

**Matthew Shinez : **Cuma balik bentar. Hehehe. Biariin! Remmy mau saya bikin diperkaos France! XD Masalah Remmy sama Voldy... You know me, doong~ Hohohoho. Prucan, ya? Hmm... gak janji, ya. Hehehe. Makanya cepetan kuliah biar liburnya banyak :P Makasih reviewnya!

**Aiko-chan Lummierra : **SBRL? Pastinya! XD Aduh, masalah pairing-pairingan, liat nanti aja, ya. Saya gak janji. Makasih reviewnya!

**RikuSena : **Ohohoho! Makanya, kuliah di UI. Libur cepeeet! Ohohohoho! Pindah, kau, ke UI! XD England orangnya gitu, sih. Jadinya gak dipercaya #eh Voldy di masa Tom Riddle laris manis, kok. Dan yang cocok jadi pendamping hidupnya emang cuma si uke nomor satu: Remmy. 8D SBRL udah ada di chapter ini. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Kureha-alpha : **Ahahah. Selamat yang udah lulus! NEM-nya bagus, ya? Selamat lagi! XD #tebarmaket Makasih reviewnya!

**Yoshioka Beillschmidt : **Gak bisaa! Saya gak bisa lupa simpenan di HarPot! Lupa yang itu, inget simpenan di Star Wars sama HTF~ #eh Libur-libur tapi saya kerja sama belanja-belanja mulu gimana, dong? #plak Makasih reviewnya!

**Yukinaga Ezakiya : **Siapa ngerebutin siapa kok semenya ada 2? O.o Gak bisaaa~ Saya kerja dan jalan-jalan terus~ Kartu ATM dan kartu kredit saya sangat menggoda buat digesek sepanjang hari~ Makasih reviewnya!

**Aruichii : **Ohoho! Makanya, cepet jadi mahasiswa dan masuk UI. Libur lebih cepaaat~ 8D #promositerselubung Anggep aja si Indo lagi gak ada kerjaan. Toh, dia emang orangnya santai. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Skadihelias : **Wahahah! Abis kita mention-mentionan, langsung saya kepikiran buat bikin ini. Amin, amiiin! Semoga ini cerita lancar selancar jalanan ibu kota di kala Lebaran! XD Ini jatoh settingnya AR, sih. Si Marauders hidup di taun 2000-an. Hehehe. Aduuuh... Dewa apanya, sih? Masih banyak yang dewa selain sayaa! DX Makasih reviewnya!

**Raikoutsun : **Aih. Si Kaiba Sugar Baby apa kabar, ya? #tengokYGO Aaah~ jangan ingatkan saya sama mantan sugar baby saya satu ituu~ #pelukkaiba Jadi, ini settingnya AR, jadi Marauders idup di taun 2000an. Hehehe. Gampang, mereka menghindari sejauh mungkin praktek pake tongkat sihir. Hhohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

**Arthuriver : **Tapi ngerti dikit-dikit, kan, masa Marauders? :D Iyaaa! Masih ada typooo! Keseeelll... Sip! Makasih reviewnya!

**Nyasararu : **Ohohoho. Silakan bayangkan berisiknya kayak apa. Yang jelas, mereka bakal ribut sendiri ketimbang ngawasi Remmy... SBRL pasti ada, dooong~ Liat opening chapter ini? :D Makasih reviewnya!

**Bonnefoy Clementie : **Cieee yang mau UAS. Semangat UAS-nya! Heh? Mana saya tau? Jangan tanya saya, saya gak nonton sinetron! D8 Bahkan saya udah jarang ngeliat stasiun lokal... Hidup Star World! #eh Untung, deh, kalo humornya masih nyambung. Ehehe. Semoga yang chapter ini gak garing. Amin. Makasih reviewnya!

**Soeara Asia : **Dirimu gonta-ganti pennem mulu... O.o Penjahatnya beneran ada, kok. Heheh. Sip! Emang SMP ujiannya kapan? O.o Makasih reviewnya!

**Tamtamtami : **Oya? Syukur kalo gak garing. Ehehe. Iyaaah! Itu typo dasar tamu tak diundang =3= Makasih reviewnya!

**Eka Kuchiki : **Hello! Kemana aja dirimu? :D #sayayangkemana Pabo tuh apa, sih? O.o Makasih reviewnya!

**Caca Sakura Diamond : **Ciee. Selamat buat UN-nya! Semoga bisa keterima di tujuan yang diincar! XD Sekali-kali lah, Indo bijak. Ohoho. England makin kesini makin nyolot, kok. Sabar. #eh Biariin~ Biarin Remmy digrepe France! XD #narihula Iyaa! Asik, ya? Ohoho! Cepet-cepet dirimu jadi mahasiswa! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Celia Agarashi : **Iya! Ada Marauders+Sev! XD Pokoknya si Remmy bakal diraep France! #eh Foto-foto yaoi pasti bakal membludak! Dijamin! Dan Japan sama Hungary langsung kaya mendadak... Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Flyingboxer : **Kenapa? Sugar baby itu merek, lhooo~ Ohohoho. Biarin. England tukang ngibul, sih =3= #plak Ubah rating? Jangan, ah. Saya capek bikin rated M mulu... =A= Pasti pake human name, dong! Rangga kembali! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Tempe Goreng : **Yeiy! Dirimu kembali! XD Stronghold? Pegang kuat? Apa itu? Semacam obat kuat, kah? O.o #plak Karena Indonesia emang yang terpercaya #plak #serasaiklan Makasih reviewnya!

**Kirazu Haruka : **Makasih reviewnya!

Oke. Mari kita akhiri balas review disini. Ini gara-gara mager, saya jadi ngetik balesannya disini. Semoga chapter berikutnya gak mager, jadi dibales via PM, deh #eh Masih ada yang mau review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Waiii~ Bahagianya saya liburan jalan-jalan terus! XD #plak Anyway, udah ada yang tau tentang Pottermore? Belom official dibuka, sih. Ehehe.

**Disclaimer: **Karakter Hetalia masih kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya dan Harry Potter dkk masih kepunyaan JK Rowling.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai/Slash dengan bermacam-macam pairing. Yang jelas ada Melayucest sama SBRL di chapter ini. Hehehe.

* * *

><p>Suasana Great Hall di pagi hari yang mendung tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Murid-murid memenuhi empat meja besar yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah ruangan. Berbagai hidangan tersaji di piring-piring besar dan minuman yang menyegarkan tertuang di piala-piala perunggu.<p>

Di salah satu meja, James Potter duduk dengan menahan kesal. Sesekali mata cokelat di balik kaca mata bulatnya itu melirik ke depan. Ia menggeram pelan ketika mendapati pemandangan yang sama menyambut lirikan matanya yang sinis itu.

"Aku mengerti kalau akhirnya kalian bisa berduaan," kata James pelan. "Tapi, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di depan umum seperti ini? Kalian membuat sarapanku jadi tak enak, tahu!"

Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin akhirnya menjauhkan diri dan melepaskan ciuman panas yang terus mereka bagi sejak tadi. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Sirius sementara Remus—si manusia serigala yang terkenal pemalu ini—terkikik geli sambil menjilati bibirnya. Ia kemudian menarik kekasihnya dan mengecup lembut pipinya sebelum kembali duduk menghadap makanannya.

"Merlin! Sejak para pengawalmu itu pergi, hubungan kalian semakin mengerikan, kau tahu?" kata James diiringi decak sebal. Ia sekarang menyuapi sup bawangnya dengan sangar sampai supnya tumpah di sekitar mangkuk. "Tolong, biarkan kemesraan yang kalian bagi tetap tersembunyi di balik tirai tempat tidur kalian. Aku tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi di balik sana. Kalian mau aku trauma seumur hidup?"

"Trauma? Tubuh seksiku ini tak mungkin membuat trauma orang lain." goda Sirius sambil mengedipkan mata kiri dan melemparkan kecupan nakal ke arah James, sukses membuat sahabatnya itu merinding geli.

"Menjijikkan!" jerit James kesal sementara anggota Marauders yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi James. Ia bahkan melemparkan garpunya ke arah Sirius, tak peduli apabila ujung tajam garpunya bisa menancap atau melukai bagian tubuh sahabat karibnya itu. "Kau tahu kalau aku paling benci lelucon seperti itu!"

Sirius tertawa keras sambil merangkul pundak Remus dan menarik kekasihnya lebih dekat. Setelah menenangkan sedikit deru tawanya, Sirius mulai memperhatikan suasana sekeliling dengan kedua kelereng abu-abu miliknya. Mulai dari meja Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan termasuk meja Gryffindor ia perhatikan dengan malas. Tapi, melihat ada beberapa perbedaan yang cukup signifikan dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Sirius mulai penasaran.

"Hei," Sirius menegakkan tubuhnya. Keningnya berkerenyit dalam penuh pemikiran. "Kalian lihat ada yang aneh dengan sarapan kali ini?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Peter tak jelas dengan mulut penuh potongan _bacon. _

"Seperti... Keanehan pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam Great Hall."

James mendesah kesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sirius, aku tahu kalau kau dan Remus sangat amat senang dengan keputusan Dumbledore menarik mundur para Auror, tapi kau tidak perlu pamer pada kita seperti itu setiap lima menit." gumam James, jengah dengan sikap kekanakan Sirius maupun Remus.

Sang Animagus berwujud anjing mengerang kesal sambil menggelengkan kepala keras. "Bukaaaann! Meskipun aku sangat senang sudah tak ada pengganggu, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud! Lihat!" Ia meraih kepala James dan dengan kasar memaksanya memalingkan kepala ke balik punggungnya. "Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau banyak wajah-wajah baru di tiap-tiap meja?"

Ucapan Sirius menyadarkan tiga Marauders yang lainnya tentang orang-orang asing yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Asing dalam hal ini bukan sekedar tak pernah ada, tapi juga asing secara kewarganegaraan. Dilihat dari wajah, warna kulit, bahkan gaya bicara sepertinya mereka bukan orang Inggris.

"Murid baru, kah?" gumam Remus pelan.

Jawaban belum sempat diterima—apalagi dilontarkan—ketika pintu Great Hall terbuka dan dua orang laki-laki dengan wajah identik berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Satu pemuda tampak menggandeng pemuda satunya, sementara yang digandeng tampak ingin menghindar. Ia bahkan berkali-kali berusaha mendorong pemuda yang satunya lagi. Mengikuti di belakang keduanya adalah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan santai. Tatapannya terlihat bosan. Ketiganya berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor.

Salah satu dari tiga orang itu mengambil duduk tepat di samping Remus sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia sempat membentak pemuda di sampingnya dan menyentak tangannya lepas dari genggaman pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu kemudian melontarkan senyum lebar ke arah Remus dan berkata, "Maaf. Tempat ini kosong, kan?" dengan logat yang sama sekali berbeda dengan logat Inggris. Penekanan pada huruf 'r' dan 'i' terlalu kentara dan jelas.

"Ya." ucap Remus sambil tersenyum. "Um... Omong-omong, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Kau murid baru?"

"Ah, ya! Maaf, lupa memperkenalkan diri." Pemuda berambut ikal itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Remus. "Kenalkan! Namaku Rangga Wicaksono. Dan, ya. Aku murid baru di sini. Kelas enam, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Wah. Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga kelas enam! Namaku Remus Lupin." ucap Remus penuh semangat. Ia kemudian menunjuk lencana yang tersemat di dadanya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dan kebetulan juga aku adalah Prefek. Jadi, kalau kau ada pertanyaan seputar kegiatan sekolah dan yang lainnya yang kau tidak tahu, kau bisa tanya padaku."

Rangga tertawa renyah. "Terima kasih. Omong-omong," Ia melirik dua orang pemuda di belakangnya. "Dua orang ini adalah adikku. Yang memakai kaca mata itu adalah Raihan, baru kelas lima. Dan yang ini adalah Razak, adik kembarku yang—"

"Aku bukan sekedar adikmu!" kata Razak, memotong permbicaraan sang kakak tertua. Ia kemudian merangkul Rangga dari belakang dan menciumi pipinya. "Berapa banyak kita harus *piip* dan *piip* sampai kau mau mengakui hubungan spesial kita?"

Menghiraukan mulut para Marauders yang menganga terbuka lebar, terlalu _shock _dengan kalimat penuh dengan rentetan sensor, Rangga mendesah. Sang personifikasi Indonesia itu menyikut adiknya menjauh dan berdesis sangar, "Kita tidak pernah melakukan itu, dasar bego! Gara-gara kau, mereka jadi kaget begini, kan! Kau sudah membuat kesan pertamaku jelek di depan mereka!"

"Siapa yang peduli. Pokoknya kau milikku." Detik berikutnya, Razak langsung menerjang Rangga dan melumat bibir sang kakak. Tak peduli kalau seluruh pasang mata di Great Hall mengarah ke arah mereka berdua. Beberapa melirik jijik, geli, sementara beberapa terkikik senang.

Reaksi sama terlihat di wajah para Marauders. James menatap adegan _incest _gratis di depannya dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata berkedut tak senang bercampur geli. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Sirius yang tertawa pelan melihat adegan mesra itu. Remus sendiri melirik tak nyaman dengan wajah merah padam ke dua sejoli yang masih rebutan posisi seme. Peter... Dia terlalu _shock _sampai tak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Memutuskan kalau itu bukan urusannya, si Animagus tikus itu melanjutkan sarapan paginya seperti semula, bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

James baru membuka mulutnya untuk menghentikan adegan mengerikan adik-kakak yang terlalu akrab itu ketika Lily Evans, wanita pujaannya, datang bersama teman-temannya membawa berita menarik.

"Hogwarts kebanjiran murid-murid ganteng~" pekiknya gembira sambil merangkul sahabat kentalnya, Alice.

Kembali sudut mata James berkedut tak senang. Sedaritadi ia menghadapi pagi yang tak menyenangkan; Sirius dan Remus yang mesra-mesraan-membuatnya teringat akan fakta menyedihkan bahwa status si kapten Quidditch Gryffindor ini masih jomblo sejati-dua orang adik-kakak yang masih sibuk bergulat memperjuangkan posisi seme membuatnya semakin merasa minder dengan status jomblonya, lalu sekarang pekik histeris ala _fangirls _keluar dari mulut perempuan pujaan hatinya. Bukan. Bukan pekikan gembira betapa tampan, macho, atletis, dan betapa gagahnya seorang James Potter di mata Lily Evans, tapi malah memuji _stock _murid-murid baru Hogwarts.

"Apa bagusnya, sih? Mereka cuma murid baru..." geram James. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada potongan _bacon _di depannya. Semoga makanan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, seperti perhatian Peter yang teralihkan total. "Murid baru yang keluar di pertengahan semester. Agak aneh..."

"Tak apa! Yang penting cowok-cowok ganteng yang bisa digebet semakin banyak!"

Oke. Bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh James.

"Lily, coba lihat yang di asrama Hufflepuff! Yang rambut cokelat dan selalu bicara dengan 've~' itu manis sekali!"

"Oh, Alice! Asrama Slytherin, jarum jam sebelas! Gayanya yang dingin itu keren sekali~"

"Mana? Mana? Yang pakai jepit _cross _itu? Maniiiiss~"

"Oooh~ Ravenclaw juga banyak yang manis! Lihat, Alice! Arah jarum jam dua, rambut hitam! Maniiiss~"

"Eh, eh! Anak Hufflepuff baru yang rada-rada transparan itu juga lumayan, lho! Coba dia nyata sedikiiit saja. Wajah imutnya pasti lebih jelas..."

"Alice, buat apa lihat jauh-jauh ke asrama lain kalau di meja sendiri juga ada cowok ganteng? Arah jarum jam sembilan! Tiga orang cowok _blond _ganteng!"

"Mana? Aiiih~ Yang pakai kaca mata itu macho bangeeeett!"

"Yang alis tebal itu juga kereeen~"

"Lily! Yang pakai plester di hidung, dooong~ Kesannya _bad boy _bangeet!"

"Aduuuh~ Gak sanggup belajar di kelas kalau murid-murid cowoknya kayak beginiii~"

Dan semua percakapan galau itu diakhiri dengan jeritan panjang nan melengking dari dua perempuan Gryffindor ini.

Empat orang Marauders yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan labil dan penuh berisi pekikan-pekikan gembira merasa terhina. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu, sebelum murid-murid baru ini datang, merekalah idola di Hogwarts! James yang tenar akan keahliannya bermain Quidditch, Sirius yang tenar dengan wajah tampannya, Remus yang populer karena otak cemerlangnya, dan Peter... mari kita _skip _saja bocah satu ini.

Dulu, mereka berempat yang menguasai Hogwarts. Semua murid perempuan berusaha mati-matian untuk menarik perhatian mereka dan yang prianya sujud hormat di bawah kaki mereka! Agak berlebihan, tapi itulah yang mereka rasakan sebelum murid-murid baru tanpa asal-usul yang jelas ini datang! Siapa memangnya mereka? Seenaknya merebut daerah kekuasaan para Marauders?

Sebelum James sempat mengkonfrontasi Lily dan Alice tentang murid-murid baru ini, dua perempuan itu kembali menjerit panjang sambil berpegangan tangan. Tatapan mata mereka tampak begitu antusias ke arah meja guru. Coret. Bukan hanya Lily dan Alice, tapi juga semua—SEMUA—murid perempuan di Great Hall. Tak pandang asrama, tak pandang tingkat, dan tak pandang umur. Semuanya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan segera mengalihkan mata mereka dari sarapan ketika guru-guru baru Hogwarts duduk untuk menikmati sarapan hari ini.

"Bukan cuma murid, tapi Hogwarts juga kedatangan _stock _guru ganteeeenng~"

Sudut mata semua murid laki-laki Hogwarts serentak berkedut tak senang saat mendengar pekik gembira para murid wanita.

"Ya, ampuun! Itu yang rambut pirang klimis macho sangaaat! Ototnya gak nahaaaan!"

"Aduuuh~ Guru yang bawa-bawa pipa ledeng itu juga keren! Biar kesannya horor dan sangar, tapi sukses melelehkan hatiku yang beku dengan senyum ramahnya~"

"Guru baru yang pakai baju Cina... Gak nahan! Maniiiis!"

"Yang rambut pirang jigrak gak nahan gantengnyaaaaaa!"

"Astaga, seseorang tolong bawa saya ke Hospital Wing! Saya butuh transfusi darah!"

"Seseorang, tolong cubit saya! Ini bukan mimpi, kan, kalo Hogwarts akhirnya—AKHIRNYA, MERLIN!—guru-gurunya ganteng semua?"

"Aduh... Saya gak kuat lagi. Mau pingsan aja di pelukan salah satu guru baru itu~"

Semua murid pria harus menahan kemauan mereka untuk muntah di tempat.

"Ew, Lily!" jerit James jijik. Ia mendengarkan dari A sampai Z tentang betapa seksi, macho, tampan, keren, dan menawannya guru-guru baru plus murid-murid baru Hogwarts. Sang kapten Quidditch sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau harus mendengar pujian-pujian memualkan keluar dari mulut gebetannya. "Aku dan teman-temanku berusaha makan di sini!"

Lily Evans melirik James dengan tatapan tak senang dan sinis. "Terus kenapa? Memangnya itu urusanku?"

"Paling tidak kecilkan suara kalian. Pekikan nyaring itu mulai merusak gendang telingaku..." gumam Sirius yang menggeleng-geleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

Remus sendiri hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat ini semua. Lily dan perempuan-perempuan lainnya masih sibuk menjerit-jerit histeris, bersuka cita akan kenyataan bahwa Hogwarts diinvasi segerombolan guru dan murid menawan. Sang pemuda bersurai madu ini hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika James masih ngotot untuk berdebat dengan Lily tentang dirinya yang tak kalah seksi, tampan, dan gagah dibandingkan dengan orang-orang baru itu. Ia juga mendengus pelan saat beberapa murid laki-laki langsung beranjak keluar dari Great Hall. Lihat. Regulus, adik kandung Sirius, baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah pucat dan mual. Mungkin jerit gembira dari Bellatrix dan Narcissa terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Oh, Lucius juga baru keluar, mengikuti Regulus. Bedanya, wajah Malfoy satu ini merah padam. Sepertinya ia kesal kalah banding dengan saingan barunya itu.

Memikirkan tentang guru dan murid baru ini membuat kening Remus berkerenyit. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka baru datang sekarang, tepat di tengah-tengah semester awal? Lagipula, kedatangan mereka yang mendadak ini berbarengan dengan penarikan mundur para Auror yang mengawasi Remus. Terlalu dekat kalau dibilang kebetulan. Apakah mereka sebenarnya...

Remus mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. Tidak mungkin. Ia terlalu berprasangka jelek. Mana mungkin Dumbledore bisa mendatangkan orang-orang sebanyak ini untuk mengawasinya? Lagipula, kebayakan dari murid-murid baru ini seumuran dengan Remus. Tak mungkin orang tak berpengalaman seperti mereka yang mengawal Remus dari para Death Eaters itu.

Tidak mungkin.

Kan?

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<p>

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Chaos Theatre © are. key. take. tour

* * *

><p>"Sekali lagi aku dengar pujian-pujian berlebihan tentang murid atau guru baru, siapapun dia, akan kusihir jadi orang-orangan sawah." rutuk James kesal.<p>

Para Marauders berusaha menulikan telinga sepanjang perjalanan dari Great Hall menuju kelas pertama mereka, History of Magic, dari segala omongan berlebihan mengenai pria-pria tampan yang ada di Hogwarts. Beberapa perempuan masih asyik membicarakan pemandangan langka ketika sarapan. Tapi, yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah perbandingan semena-mena para wanita itu antara murid-murid lama Hogwarts dengan murid dan guru baru itu.

Terlalu.

"Bayangkan! Aku dibandingkan dengan guru berbadan besar berambut klimis itu!" jerit James frustrasi. "Katanya aku kalah macho dan atletis darinya! Demi sempak Merlin! Aku ini atlet Quidditch terbaik Hogwarts! Dia? Dia yang reputasinya belum jelas dan hanya modal otot besar saja berani dibandingkan denganku?"

"Mari berdoa saja, lah. Semoga para perempuan itu tidak macam-macam di kelas nanti..."gumam Sirius lemas. "Kudengar, ada guru baru yang menggantikan Bins."

Memang benar apa kata Sirius. History of Magic kali ini diajarkan oleh salah satu guru baru. Guru yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Vash Zwingli. Guru yang terbliang muda ini hobi membawa-bawa sebuah benda aneh berwarna hitam dan panjang. Kalau kata beberapa murid, itu yang disebut para Muggle sebagai senapan. Entah itu asli atau bukan.

James merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja ketika profesor mereka membalikkan tubuh, menulis sesuatu di papan tulis seraya meracau angka dan peristiwa bersejarah. "Bosan. Mau diganti gurunya sekalipun tetap saja pelajaran ini membosankan..."

James tak sempat menghindar ketika peluru menghantam meja tepat di samping kepalanya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi dua sampai tiga kali. Tembakan itu sukses membuat James kaku, sementara Sirius dan Remus yang duduk mengapitnya menjauh sejauh mungkin, kaget.

"Berani-beraninya kamu tidur pas pelajaran saya!" bentak Vash galak. Senapan laras panjangnya teracung tinggi dengan asap menyembul dari moncong senapan. "Kamu mau saya DOR, hah!"

Pelajaran pertama: Profesor baru History of Magic tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Sekali saja tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, nyawamu melayang.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengalami senam jantung bersama Profesor Zwingli dan senapan tersayangnya, para murid kelas enam berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya, Charms. Beruntung kelas kali ini tidak diganti gurunya. Jadi, mereka tetap disambut oleh senyum hangat dan ramah dari Profesor Flitwick, guru Charms mereka sejak tingkat satu. Ah... Guru lama memang lebih menyenangkan. Paling tidak, mereka sudah hapal kebiasaan-kebiasaan guru-guru lama. Dibandingkan dulu ketika mereka tingkat pertama, mereka harus belajar keras untuk menyenangkan hati profesor mereka.<p>

Pelajaran kedua: Murid tingkat lanjutan akan menghapal kebiasaan guru, karena kebiasaan guru lebih berpengaruh demi nilai yang aman, damai, sentosa, serta menyenangkan hati orang tua.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" seru Profesor Flitwick ceria. Dengan mata bulatnya ia menatap berkeliling, memperhatikan dengan seksama para murid yang mulai masuk memenuhi kelasnya. "Bagus! Sekarang, untuk mengingat kembali mantra yang sudah kita pelajari minggu lalu, aku mau kalian maju satu per satu dan praktekan sekarang. Mulai dari kamu, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur Kirkland, salah satu murid baru Gryffindor beralis tebal maju ke tengah kelas. Dengan gayanya yang santai dan tenang, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari dalam jubah. Sebuah tongkat unik yang membuat semua orang di dalam kelas melongo dan melotot bingung. Beberapa berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawa. Wajar, karena mereka melihat tongkat aneh berwarna perak dengan hiasan bintang kerlap-kerlip di ujungnya.

... Tongkat unik yang menggelikan...

Arthur menarik napas panjang sambil mengacungkan tongkat bintangnya itu ke sebuah vas bunga yang harus ia pecahkan. Pemuda berambut pirang ini menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak lantang:

"HOATA!"

Dan vas hancur berkeping-keping, meninggalkan Profesor Flitwick dan murid-murid lainnya terdiam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar mantra aneh tersebut.

Pelajaran tambahan untuk yang rajin: mencari arti mantra 'HOATA', asal muasal, serta kegunaannya. Peduli amat kalau itu harus memakan waktu berabad-abad di perpustakaan.

* * *

><p>Dua pelajaran berakhir aneh. Pertama, History of Magic bagaikan berada di medan perang. Timah panas dari sang profesor selalu mengancam murid-muridnya untuk terus menyimak pelajaran. Tak ada celah sedikit pun bagi mereka untuk tidur seperti dulu. Kedua adalah mantra aneh yang dirapalkan oleh Arthur sukses membuat Profesor Flitwick kebingungan setengah mati. Ia malah menghiraukan murid-murid lainnya dan sibuk bergumul dengan tumpukan buku-buku tua maupun baru mencari arti sebenarnya mantra absurd itu.<p>

Pelajaran ketiga. Potions.

Entah harus lega atau tidak, mengingat Profesor Slughorn tetap mengajar sebagai guru Potions, tapi dengan tambahan satu guru baru bernama Wang Yao yang bertugas sebagai asisten profesor.

"Semoga saja yang ini normal..." gumam James sambil mendorong pintu kelas bawah tanah lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Kepalanya nyaris tersambar peluru panas dari Profesor Zwingli. Dia juga kena sial di kelas Charms. Vas bunga yang diledakkan Arthur sedikit menggores pipinya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan murid ataupun guru sinting untuk kelas berikutnya, terima kasih.

Sayang, kenyataan berkata lain...

"Ayo, ayo! Semuanya mendekat, aru! Di sini saya punya barang tokcer punya, aru! Sakit pinggang, nyeri tulang, bahkan sakit hati ditinggal pacar juga bisa diobati, aru! Diare? Maag? Asam urat? Bisa saya atasi dengan obat punya saya ini, aru! Ini obat paling mujarab, aru, saya berani jamin! Dan ini khusus! Gak ada lagi yang jual obat manjur macam ini, aru! Paling mujarab, paling oke, aru! Dijamin tak akan menyesal beli obat saya, aru! Khusus buat murid-murid Hogwarts, saya kasih harga spesial! Beli dua gratis satu, aru! Buruan beli, aru! Mumpung murah, mumpung murah! Tidak puas, uang kembali, aru!" seru Wang Yao semangat.

James dan teman-temannya terdiam di ambang pintu. Mulut menganga lebar, penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"... Dan sejak kapan kelas Potions berubah jadi toko obat begini...?" gumam Sirius, bingung.

Remus melihat dari ekor matanya seorang Severus Snape yang membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke atas meja sambil meratap. Wajar kalau murid nomor satu di kelas Potions seperti dia mendadak harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kelas favoritnya telah diubah semena-mena menjadi toko obat dadakan oleh si guru pendamping...

Si manusia serigala bersurai madu mendesah pelan dan melirik Yao yang masih asyik berjualan. Herannya lagi, masih ada murid yang terpancing dan membeli obat aneh yang tak jelas campurannya itu.

'Mana mungkin Dumbledore meminta orang-orang aneh seperti ini untuk menjagaku? Yang ada malah aku semakin terancam bahaya...' pikir Remus.

_Well, _sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan ini Remus benar-benar terbebas dari para Auror menyebalkan itu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hyaaaa... Maaf banget saya telat update-nya! DX Mendadak banyak yang harus saya kerjain. Dan berhubung ini liburan, saya jadi sering jalan-jalan. Kalo gak nyokap saya yang ngajakin shopping sampe malem, ya jalan-jalan sama temen. Kemaren aja baru kelar gathering sama dosen plus anak-anak interior. Menyenangkan, lhooo~ Sayang, makannya daging-dagingan semua, saya gak bisa makan TT^TT

**Higashiyama-san: **INI UDAH DI-UPDATE! #gaknyantejuga Awww~ Maaf, tapi hati saya udah milik Ewan McGregor. Silakan diambil klaimnya dari abang satu itu :3 #plak Makasih reviewnya!

**Ambudaff: **Jujur, saya kaget dapet review dari Ambudaff OAO Wahaha! Ini baru keliatan si England doang yang pake tongkat. Yang lain kayaknya gak tau kapan, nih, keluar bawa-bawa tongkatnya. Hohoho. Sev keluar dikit, kebagian head desk pula. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

**Aiko-chan Lummierra: **Ohoho! Hidup SBRL! XD Voldie sepertinya menaruh minat ke Remus 8D Iya, ini saya pakein nama-nama yang sama kayak Godfather sama Stronghold. Heheh. Ini James udah keluar. Makasih reviewnya!

**Reizenscka: **Salam kenal juga! Ehei~ Penggemar SBRL! XD #dansamacarena Makasih reviewnya!

**RikuSena: **Dirimu gak telat review, kok :3 Sekali-kali uke yang stres duluan. Ohohoho~ Tunggu sepak terjang seorang Francis, berduet dengan Gilbert, mengajar kelas Muggle Study! XD James nongol di sini dan porsinya lumayan banyak :3 Makasih reviewnya!

**Bonnefoy Clementie: **Selamat buat UAS-nya yang udah kelar! :D Ohohoho~ Kalo cinta SBRL, baca fic saya yang satu lagi doonng #promositerselubung #plak Biar Indo sama Nethere pisah, tapi tetep satu asrama, lho~ Makasih reviewnya!

**Yukinaga Ezakiya: **Ahaha. Gak apa-apa. Gimana hasilnya? Sukses? :3 Razak emang gitu. Over-protective. Ahaha! Makasih reviewnya!

**Aruichii: **Wahaha! Brutal amat sampe nyolong laptop sepupu XD Nggak, dong. Si Lovi dengan mulut dan sejarah mafianya lebih pas kalo masuk Slytherin. Hahaha. Lah? Nanti kalo mereka berantem gimana? Saya yang susah... Marauders aja udah ribet, kalo digabung Bad Touch, bisa tambah rusuh. Ohoho. Dan saya belom tamat main Angry Birds di hape saya... Makasih reviewnya!

**Soeara Asia: **Hoo... Bukannya emang ada propaganda atau surat kabar atau apapun itu yang pake kata 'Soeara Asia', ya? Lupa saya. Lama gak buka buku sejarah. Hohoho. Tiga bulan gak bisa bebas yayang-yayangan di atas tempat tidur :3 Pelatih Quidditch... anggep aja iya, kayak semacam guru. Makasih reviewnya!

**Yoshioka Beillschmidt: **Sekali-kali uke yang ngamuk. Ini jaman emansipasi uke! #plak Tokoh utama Hetalia... gak tau #plak bisa pindah-pindah, kok. Hehhee. Masalah tongkat-tongkatan, kan sebagian dari mereka gak bisa sihir. Jadi, mereka sebenernya gak punya tongkat sihir. Hahhaa. Makasih reviewnya!

**Raikotsun: **Kaibaaa~ XD Duh, jadi kangen si Sugar Baby satu itu... #peluksetokaiba Anggep aja para nations udah ngeliat banyak perang dan kematian, jadi bisa liat thestral :D Ini James udah nongol. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Skadihelias: **Hohoho. Biar uke, kalo udah gak disentuh tiga bulan bisa jadi sangar juga dia. Ahahah! Dan pastinya pembagian tugas sama, doong~ Gilaaa, kita bikinnya udah setengah mati #apanya masa gak dipake? Hohoho! Makasih reviewnya!

**Ry0kiku: **Dirimu dewaaaa! XD Cepet kelarin presentasi, cepet libur! Liburan di depan mata! XD Emang iya gaya nulis saya... captivating? O.o #ngumpet #malu Kalo belom penetrasi itu lemon, foreplay itu lime. Kalo gak salah, sih... Kalo bukan Swiss, ntar gak bisa ngancem DOR, dong? 8D Iyaaa! Saya curcoool! DDX Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**LunatiqueSakura: **Ohohoho~ Semuanya udah saya pertimbangkan dengan sebaik mungkin! XD Dirimu gak suka twilight juga rupanya! Ayo kita tos! XD Dan yeah for CHINA AS POTION TEACHER! XD Makasih reviewnya, dan nope. Saya tetep mager akut :P

**Dirimu yang males login: **Emang gaya saya pas di Harpot gimana? O.o Dan hantunya juga gak jago ngajar. Hohoho! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Eka Kuchiki: **Pertanyaan random: dirimu udah libur? O.o Si Iggy ngebangunin sahur kayaknya. Pagi-pagi buta gitu XD Iyaa! Berhubung di sini Brunei gak ikut, jadi nama dia saya comot dengan tak elit buat jadi namanya Singapore. Saya males mikirin nama lagi #slap :P Hooo... Dirimu belajar bahasa Korea? O.o Makasih reviewnya!

**Fujoshi Anonim: **Banyak yang baru kelar UAS, ya? Gimana? Hasilnya memuaskan? :D Remus blushing itu manisss! XD Di chapter ini mulai kebaca dikit sekacau apa hidup mereka. Hahaha! Makasih reviewnya!

**Kureha-alpha: **Ahahah! Makasih buat pujiannya! Dan para auror itu saya bayar buat ganggu biar ini tetep rated T #plak Justru dipisah biar gak bisa macem-macem! Kasian Dumbledore, nanti jantungan ngeliat adegan yaoi dimana-mana #eh Makasih reviewnya!

**Shin BC1801: **Ahaha. Gak telat, kok :3 Selamat berlibur, yaa~ XD Dirimu mau masuk UI juga? Selamat berjuang! XD Iya, ya? Aih, untung gak ada. Hahaha. Dewa? Aduuh... kenapa saya dipanggil dewa mulu, sih? Jadi gak enak... #ngumpetmalu Silakan! Tapi harus berhadapan sama indo yang juga di Gryffindor! XD Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Risa Kirkland Cavallone: **Haai! Selamat datang di teater paling gaje! :D Emang malay over-protective ke indo. Hohoho~ Makasih reviewnya!

Sip. Semuanya udah dibales, sekarang saatnya saya tidur! Beginilah kalo kebiasaan update tengah malem... #orz

Ada yang mau review? Diterima dengan tangan terbuka, lhoo~ :3


End file.
